SENTIMIENTO INESPERADO
by Rociiooo
Summary: una promesa... una separación... que les deparara el destino?


_**Sentimiento inesperado**_

**Capitulo I: Promesa.**

En una casa cerca del parque, dos jóvenes madres se encuentran conversando sobre como podrían preparar la cena para sus maridos, que estarían por llegar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer? –pregunto las mas joven-.

— Aun no lo se vamos a la tienda de la esquina y veamos que encontramos. –propuso- .

— Deja que abrigue a la bebe y vamos –dijo mientras disponía a levantarse-.

— Déjala con Inuyasha Sonomi, no nos demoraremos más de 5 minutos –comento-. En caso de que nos demoremos mas, una de las dos vuelve y se queda con los niños.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Inuyasha! –Llamo a su hijo que se encontraba en su habitación-.

Por el pasillo se acerca un niño de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y ojos color ámbar, con unos ocho años aproximadamente. Vestido con un buzo negro, camiseta blanca y un poleron deportivo, acorde con el pantalón.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¡Estaba viendo anime! –Se quejó el niño-.

— Necesitamos que cuides un poco de la pequeña Kagome –Dijo-. Es solo por unos minutos cariño… -agrego al ver el rostro de su pequeño-.

— Pero mamá…

— Nada de peros cariño… -puntualizo su madre-.

Luego de dejar a la bebe en brazos del pequeño Inuyasha. Ambas madres salen de la casa.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa niña! Ahora no podré terminar de ver Ranma ½ -dijo mientras la miraba- Lo siento… -dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales se dedico a ver el rostro de la niña-. Tú no tienes la culpa de que mi madre me mandara a cuidarte.

Sin esperarlo, poco a poco las cosas en la casa comienzan a moverse, como si algo las moviera, luego las lámparas colgantes se movían de lado a lado, las cosas de repente comenzaban a caerse, los cuadros que colgaba de la paredes se rompían apenas tenían contacto con el suelo.

En un rincón, inuyasha se encontraba completamente encorvado con la bebe entre los brazos. Con un sonoro golpe la bebe comienza a llorar sin ninguna pausa.

— Ya, tranquilita –le decía-. No pasa nada… ya pasara…

De pronto se escucha le golpe de la puerta al ser abierta rápidamente.

— ¡INUYASHA! –grito una mujer agitada-

— ¡MAMÁ! –Grito el pequeño al reconocer la voz de su madre-

Al escuchar el llanto de la bebe, supo en donde estaban. Al llegar con ellos, vio como un pedazo se cemento del techo estaba por caer sobre ellos, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar que ese pedazo de techo cayera sobre los niños, lo que provocó que cayera sobre ella al tratar de protegerlos.

Como si hubiera sido ese el motivo del temblor, repentinamente se detuvo. La bebe seguía llorando en los brazos de inuyasha. Mientras que él, lloraba por su madre, que se encontraba bajo el gran pedazo de cemento.

— ¡MAMÁ! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus hermosos ojos color ámbar-.

— No… Llores cariño –decía con dificultas- Re… recuerda que los… hombrecitos como tu no lloran –dijo con una sonrisa forzada- Pórtate… muy bien con tu pa…dre… -dijo para comenzar a cerrar aquellos ojos verdes.

Inuyasha se quedo sin palabras… aun no hablaba cuando llego la madre de la bebe, que vio aterrorizada la escena en la que se encontraban, llamo a una ambulancia y reviso si los niños tenían alguna herida superficial.

En la sala de espera se encuentra Inu-no Taisho, junto con su hijo que no había dicho palabra desde un sonoro ¡PAPÁ! Al verlo entrar a la sala de espera corriendo para abrazar a su hijo.

— Tenla un momento ¿Si, inuyasha? –Dijo Sonomi- voy a comprar algo para tu papá y tu tío. –Dijo con una sonrisa forzada- ¿tú quieres algo? –pregunto-.

El pequeño no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza para luego coger a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

— En ese caso, vuelvo enseguida. –Dijo para luego salir de la sala de espera-.

En el preciso momento en que salio de la sala Sonomi, salio el doctor de la sala de operaciones.

— ¿Taisho, Izayoi? –Pregunto mirando alrededor de la sala de espera-

— Soy su marido… -dijo inu-no, que en esos momentos se encontraba mas blanco que de costumbre-

Inu-no se acerco para hablar con el doctor. No se entendía de que hablaban, pero por la reacción que tuvo inu-no, el pequeño inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su madre ya no estaba.

— Como no pude proteger a mi madre… te prometo, que a ti te voy a cuidar toda mi vida –susurro el pequeño a la bebe, la cual en esos momentos estaba profundamente dormida-. Te lo _**prometo**_ Kagome.

**8 años después**

Estaba atardeciendo. Ya se notaban las matizaciones de colores por el sol al ocultarse.

Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente ocho años, se encuentra corriendo tras una mariposa blanca. En el momento e que toma mas velocidad para atraparla, se tropieza con una piedra.

— ¡INUYASHA! –Grita la pequeña de ojos azulinos, cabello azabache y piel blanca como la leche-.

Un muchacho de ojos ámbar cabello negro azulado y piel bronceada. Vestido con unos jeans azul claro, y una camiseta manga corta color verde con un estampado en negro, la cual se ajustaba muy bien con sus fuertes brazos, los cuales, se encontraba ejercitando. Camina hacia ella para luego levantarla con facilidad y sacudirle la ropa.

— Te dije que no corrieras –la reprendió dulcemente-.

— ¡Pero es que esa mariposa estaba muy bonita! –Se defendió con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y yo la quería para colocarla en mi habitación.

Inuyasha con verla tan triste no tuvo otra opción que decirle que el le conseguiría una mariposa blanca, igual a la que ella estaba tratando de atrapar.

— ¡Te quiero mucho inu! –Le dijo la niña en forma de agradecimiento mientras lo abrazaba-.

Una mujer muy parecida a la niña, solo que en este caso en versión adulta. Salía de la casa.

— ¡INUYASHA! ¡KAGOME! –Grito la mujer-. ¡VENGAN A CENAR!

— ¡YA VAMOS MAMI! –Grito kagome-.

Al entrar a la casa se encontraron con el padre de inuyasha, quien estaba sentado en la mesa.

— Hola papa –saludo inuyasha-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estarías trabajando hoy hasta tarde?

— Bueno –trataba de responder a la pregunta de su hijo. Miro a los padres de kagome y luego miro nuevamente a su hijo-. Lo que pasa es que tengo que decirte algo inuyasha.

— ¿De que trata? –pregunto apresurado-. Quiero cenar pronto para llegar a tiempo a la cita con kikyo.

Al decir ese nombre, kagome sintió celos al entender que inuyasha saldría con esa muchacha en vez de quedarse a cuidarla a ella.

— Lo diré rápido. Pero no quiero alegaciones tuyas, ya que tu no quisiste que fuera mas lento. –Dijo su padre levantándose de la mesa para colocarse en frente de su hijo, quien le llegaba hasta el mentón, tomando en cuenta que tiene dieciséis años-. Nos vamos a Inglaterra.

Esa noticia le callo como un balde de agua fría a inuyasha. Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, esa noticia afecto mucho más a una personita, que al escuchar que él se iría, salio corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo que no vamos? –Pregunto incrédulo-. Yo no me voy a ningún lado ¡YO TENGO UNA PROMESA! ¡Y ESO TÚ LO SABES MUY BIEN! –Gritaba desesperado-.

Inu-no no podía decirle que aunque se quedara de todas formas no podría cumplir su promesa.

— No puedo decírselo… -se desmorono al ver el rostro de su hijo, es, prácticamente, la misma expresión que colocaba su difunta esposa cuando estaba disgustada-.

— No te preocupes, yo lo are –dijo Sonomi, quien había sido como una madre para inuyasha-. Nosotros… nos vamos a España cariño…

Todo el mundo se le vino abajo. Kagome, kagome se iría a España y el a Inglaterra. Quien sabe y, nunca más la volvería a ver.

— Déjame… déjame cancelar la cita con kikyo….

Se retiro del salón, subió las escaleras y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en el pasillo.

Termino la llamada dejando a una kikyo completamente histérica por haber cancelado la cita de esa noche.

Cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras para, para seguir discutiendo con su padre, escucho un llanto que provenía de la habitación de kagome.

Al entrar se encuentra en un mundo completamente conocido para el. Las paredes rosadas, prácticamente cubiertas por los póster de barbie's pegados, junto a la ventana, una cama de plaza y medía, cubierta por un cubrecama de barbie, al igual que las paredes. Pero en vez de estar completamente estirada, en medio había un bulto, del cual provenía el llanto.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa kagome? –pregunto cariñosamente mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama y observo como se quitaba el cubre cama del rostro-.

Escucho como pequeños hipos salían de la boca color carmín natural de la niña, que hace unos mementos había destapado su rostro para ver a inuyasha.

— No… no quiero que… que te vallas… -dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse-. Y tampoco yo me quiero ir a ese país raro que dicen mis padres… yo quiero estar aquí, en mi casa, contigo.

No sabia que decirle. La entendía a la perfección, el quería exactamente lo mismo que ella. Pero tampoco podía dejar a su padre.

— Aremos algo… tu te iras con tus padres, y yo con el mío –dijo con una sonrisa forzada-.

— ¿Ya no me quieres inuyasha? -

— ¡No digas eso! Yo a ti te amo pequeña… -dijo para luego correrle el flequillo y besarle la frente-. Ahora déjame terminar. Cada uno se ira con sus respetivos padres, pero con la promesa de volvernos a encontrar…

— ¿Pero como será si no nos vemos durante muchos, pero muchos años? –Dijo kagome-

— ¡Pues con todo el dinero de mi padre contratare a un investigador privado para que te encuentre! –dijo mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente-

Kagome al percibir lo que quería hacer se paro de la cama…

— Vamos mi niña… la ultima vez… -Le dijo mientras le tomaba los pies-.

— ¡No inuyasha! –Grita mientras una risa escapara de sus labios al ser tumbada en la cama-.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo jugando mientras se hacían cosquillas que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era.

— Me tengo que ir –dijo inuyasha en el momento en que miro su celular-. Son las doce de la noche…

— ¿Cómo tan tarde? –pregunto-.

— Contigo el tiempo se me pasa muy rápido… -le dijo-. Saldré mientras te colocas la pijama y le vendré a arropar en cuanto me despida de tus padres.

— Está bien.

Inuyasha salio de la habitación. Fue al salón y no vio a su padre.

— ¿Dónde esta mi padre? –Pregunto inuyasha-.

— Se fue a su casa inuyasha… -Dijo Sonomi-. Tenia que terminar de guardar algunas cosas.

— ¿Dijo cuando nos iremos?

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación.

— ¡Respóndanme, por el amor de Dios! –exclamo alterado-.

— Se Irán mañana al medio día –dijo rápido y sin dolor el padre de kagome-.

— ¿Ma-ña… mañana? –Decía en forma de pregunta mientras subía las escaleras-.

Al encontrarse ya en el segundo piso, precisamente delante de la habitación de kagome. Toco la puerta y escucho un "_Pasa inuyasha"_ para luego abrir la puerta.

Al entrar se encontró con que ella ya lo estaba esperando sentada en la cama.

— ¿Qué tienes inu? –pregunto al verlo acercarse a ella con el rostro pálido-.

— Nos… nos vamos mañana kag. –dijo para tomar las sabanas y cubrirla con ellas-. No me quiero despedir, a sí que es hasta que nos veamos de nuevo. Cuando estés en España, le pedire a mi padre la dirección para poder escribirte.

La pequeña niña tenía sus ojos azulados completamente dilatados. Él se iría mañana, y quizás cuando lo volvería a ver, cuando la volvería a arropar como lo estaba haciendo, quien la ayudaría con sus tareas de matemáticas e ingles. No quería que el se fuera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, lo cual le destrozaba el corazón al muchacho.

— No llores cariño, veras que el tiempo que estemos separados pasara muy rápido –le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en sobre el flequillo de su niña-.

— No quiero que te vallas inuyasha. –Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían con más intensidad de sus ojos-.

— Aremos nuestra promesa ahora kagome. -dijo seriamente inuyasha-.

Kagome ya empezaba a tener pequeños suspiros por el rato que llevaba llorando, los cuales se fueron calmando al sentir la gran mano de inuyasha masajeando su espalda.

— ¿Estas mas tranquila? –Pregunto inuyasha, a lo cual ella respondió solamente con un asentimiento de cabeza-. Hagamos nuestra promesa.

— Si –dijo en un susurro suave-.

— No importa cuantos años pasen. Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver. Tendremos contacto por teléfono, cartas y, variadas cosas. Y que a partir del momento en que nos veamos nuevamente, no nos volveremos a separa. Es una promesa kagome. –le dijo inuyasha-.

La pequeña niña solamente sonrió, aun con las lágrimas marcadas en su blanco rostro. Levanto su mano derecha teniendo solamente el dedo meñique estirado.

— Es una promesa.

Inuyasha levanto su mano de igual manera que la pequeña niña. Al entrelazar los dedos meñiques, a inuyasha se le ocurrió una forma mas profunda de consolidar esa promesa.

— Cierra los ojos mi pequeña –le dijo-.

La niña lo obedeció, pero en un momento inoportuno, por haber estado esperando tanto tiempo, entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver como los labios de inuyasha se acercaban a los de ella. Al sentir ese lindo, pero corto contacto kagome se sintió desvanecer.

— Ahora es una promesa que tendremos que cumplir sí o sí. –Dijo mientras la observaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-.

— ¿Qué… que fue eso inuyasha? –pregunto kagome, que aun después de un momento sentía cosquillas en el centro del estomago-.

— Un beso… pero para ser mas concretos, tu primer beso… -le dijo, para luego explicarle el porque, al ver su rostro completamente ido-. Si tu primer beso iba a ser con un español que quien sabe donde saldrá, prefiero ser yo, que te conozco desde que eras una bebe, te bañaba junto con tu madre, te cambie los pañales más de una vez… te ayude cunado aprendías ir al ba…

— ¡Detente! –Dijo sonrojada la niña-.

— Además de que yo, con mis amigas, cierro mis promesas de ese modo…

Y era verdad. Vez que prometía algo a una de sus amigas, le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual prácticamente era un simple roce de labios. Lo cual a ellas les daba la certeza de que cumpliría.

Luego de ese corto, pero tierno rose entre ellos, inuyasha se paro, arropo nuevamente a su pequeña, la beso, por ultima vez en la frente luego de levantarle el flequillo. Le sonrió… ¿En cuanto tiempo más la volvería a arropar? ¿A besar en la frente? ¿A tener pequeñas guerras de cosquillas? ¿En cuanto tiempo mas volvería a ver a su niña?...

— Hasta pronto mi niña –susurro inuyasha desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras observaba como su pequeña niña entraba tranquilamente al mundo de los sueños-. No estaremos _**separados **_mucho tiempo –dijo para luego apagar la luz de la habitación y cerrar la puerta-.

**8 años después. **

— ¡A desayunar! –grita una mujer con un vestido color caqui, el cual esta cubierto por un delantal blanco y zapatos sin tacón. El cabello color azabache estaba envuelto en un tomate-.

Desde un cuarto del segundo piso se escucho el grito de una muchacha.

— ¡Ya voy mamá! ¡Deja y me despido!

Su madre solamente sonríe para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina, en donde un niño de aproximadamente cinco años esta desayunando.

En su cuarto una muchacha de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color azabache y con las puntas onduladas, ojos azules y piel blanca como la leche se encuentra sentada frente a su Notebook, despidiéndose se un amigo, con el cual habla todas las noches antes de dormir, y todas las mañanas antes de ir al colegio.

— _Tengo que irme. _

Escribió mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

— _Pues vete. No es mi culpa que aun no termines de estudiar xD _

— _¡No seas pesado! ¬¬ _

— _Vete cariño, yo también tengo que ir a la universidad a entregar mi tesis. ¡Por fin terminé mi magíster! =D _

— _Me alegro. Adiós, besitos a tu papá. Y uno para ti (K)_

Cuando iba a cerrar sesión con rostro deprimido, la ventana se abrió nuevamente.

— _Espera…_

— _¿Qué? =S _

— _¡FELICES __**DULCES DIECISÉIS**__! =D (K)_

Al ver aquellas tres palabras su rostro se ilumino.

— _¡Te acordaste! _

— _¿Cómo crees que se me iba a olvidar que mi pequeña niña hoy cumple sus lindos dieciséis años? _

— _Cierto… como se me pudo pasar por a cabeza el que se te olvidara.¬¬ _

— _Ya… tranquila. Mira, supongo que justo en el momento de tu fiesta ésta noche recibirás tu regalo. _

— _¿Qué es? _

— _¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! xD_

— _Bueno… antes de irme… ¿quieres decirme porque ayer no estuvieses conectado a las horas que acordamos hace cuatro años? ¬¬_

— _Eso viene junto con tu regalo. _

— _Esta bien ¬¬ ¡Malo! ¡Adiós!._

— _Yo también te quiero. =) (L) _

Luego de despedirse bajo a desayunar junto con su madre y hermano.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –Pregunto su madre-.

— El muy pesado no me quiso decir cual era mi regalo este años –dijo mientras colocaba su mochila en el respaldo de la silla-.

— Bueno cariño, tu tampoco quisiste decirle el a él su sorpresa en su cumpleaños –puntualizo-.

— Pero eso fue hace ya cuatro meses mamá –dijo para luego llevarse una tostada con mermelada de frutilla a la boca-. ¿Quién es la persona que llego anoche? –pregunto al recordar que alguien entro al cuarto de invitados, el cual se encuentra junto al de ella-. Le dijiste buenas noche y cerraste la puerta. ¿Quién era esa persona? Además, ¡eran casi las cinco de la mañana!

— ¿No te asomaste a la habitación para ver quien era, kagome? –Pregunto preocupada su madre-.

— ¡Claro que no! –se defendió-. Llego muy tarde y supuse que estaría durmiendo, ¿Quién era? –pregunto nuevamente-.

— Es una persona que no ves hace muchos años, no creo que lo recuerdes. –Dijo su madre-.

— ¿Yo lo conocí mamá? –Pregunto el niño que se encontraba escuchando la platica de su madre y hermana-.

— No cariño. Aun no estabas en nuestros planes cuando lo dejamos de ver. –le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano cariñosamente por el cabello, dejándolo algo despeinado-. Te ves muy bien así. –le dijo con una sonrisa-.

— Vamos Souta –dijo kagome mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila-. ¿Ira papá a buscarme hoy para recoger mi vestido? –Pregunto kagome-.

— Llamo hace un rato, quería saludarte pero estabas… -dudo en responder-.

— Chateando… -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios carmines, delicadamente pintados con brillo labial-.

— Eso, pero dijo que a las tres pasa por ti y Souta para recoger el vestido. ¡No puedo creer lo grande que estas cariño! –dijo mientras la abrazaba-. Ahora váyanse o llegaran tarde.

Una vez que se despidieron de su madre, los dos hermanos se fueron a la escuela.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Kagome asistió a clases con normalidad hasta que su padre fue a buscarla a la hora de salida.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño! –le dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba-. Aquí tienes tu regalo.

Le entrego un paquete más o menos pequeño, envuelto en un paquete dorado.

Kagome lo recibió con los ojos llenos de tristeza y una sonrisa forzada para no desilusionar a su padre.

Al desenvolverlo, se encontró con una gargantilla de plata una piedra preciosa colgando de el. Junto a el habían unos aretes, los cuales parecían muy modernos y a la vez sofisticados, también era de plata y tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

— ¿Qué pasa hija? –pregunto su padre-. ¿no te gusto tu regalo? Si quieres podemos cambiarlo…

— No papá –se apresuro a contestar-. Lo que pasa es que este regalo seria mucho mas lindo si tu y mamá volviera a estar juntos… -dijo mientras se quitaba una lagrima que escapaba de uno de sus ojos azules-.

— ¡Oh, cariño! –dijo mientras la abrazaba-. No sabes lo que a mi me gustaría eso, pero tu madre… -de repente se quedo en silencio-.

— Ya lo se papá… -dijo kagome al separarse de él-. Ella no quiere porque piensa que cuando te fuiste de viaje le fuiste infiel…

— ¿Cómo… como sabes tú… -dijo su padre atónito-.

— ¿Creíste que su gran pelea hace 6 meses no se escuchaba hasta mi cuarto? ¡Solo doy gracias que Souta no estaba en casa esa noche! –dijo-.

— Lo siento cariño.

— Ya papá… se que mamá pronto abrirá los ojos. –dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tú departamento?

— Lo siento hija… un amigo llega esta tarde y le ofrecí quedarse conmigo hasta que se fuera… solos serán dos días –dijo al ver el rostro de su hija-.

Continuara…

Es un pequeño experimento despues de unos añitos sin escribir… no planeo que sea largo, pero espero que les guste =) y para las que leen DAME LUZ intentare tener pronto la continuacion… y ademas final… ojala les haya gustado el primer capitulo =)

**Rociiooo.**


End file.
